The Elevator and Limo Rentals
by Shinji Oranoko
Summary: The first chapter is Elevator Music, you kind of have to read it. Then there will be chapters about the cast members riding in limo's for the premier of a TMM movie. Enjoy
1. Elevator Ride: Episode 1

Kish watched Ichigo walk around the elevator. She circled and circled and circled and circled and circled...AND CIRCLED.  
  
Kish finally snapped. "STOP IT! YOU'RE MAKING ME "FRICKIN' DIZZY!"  
  
Ichigo giggled. Kish smelled an odd scent in the air around her, and his sensitive ears found something strange in her tone. "Ichigo...What's wrong?"  
  
She giggled again. "What is it, Kish-kun?"  
  
At the combination of the smell, and Ichigo adding an affectionate word after his name, Kish realized what was wrong. "You're drunk!"  
  
Ichigo smiled. "So I am...Is that against the law or something?"  
  
Kish sighed. "Well, actually, yes. You're under age."  
  
Ichigo waved a finger in his face. "I'm under age for DRINKING but not being DRUNK."  
  
The alien boy shook his head. Then he saw a window of opportunity. "Ichigo? Aren't you AWFULLY hot in those clothes?"  
  
The girl looked down at her sweater. "Why yes...yes I am." She began to take off her shirt...the wrong way.  
  
Kish sighed. "You ARE drunk. You can't even take off your dang shirt." He walked over to her and began to help her pull it off. She giggled.  
  
"Kish...You're so warm...You should take off your shirt too." Ichigo looked up at the boy, her eyes slightly unfocused.  
  
Kish pinched himself REALLY hard to make sure he wasn't just day–dreaming through one of Pie's god-forsaken lectures. "OW! DANG!" He rubbed his arm. Nope, Ichigo was really suggesting him doing something that could lead to both of them in a lemonic story.  
  
Kish took off his shirt. Ichigo poked his rib gently. "You're soo cute."  
  
Kish's green hair glinted in the elevator's cheap circuted electric light, and his eyes sparkled. His white skin and firm muscles were very noticable in the close quarters.  
  
Ichigo looked at him with sparkly eyes. "Kish...you actually look...GOD YOU'RE SEXY!" She glomped him, and Kish began to blush with pleasure. Ichigo, with only a bra on, had just tackled him to the floor. Dreams really do come true.  
  
Kish hugged her to him. What kind of shampoo did she use? It smelled slightly like...  
  
"Beep...Beep...Beep."  
  
The two on the ground looked up to see Masha."Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...Beep."  
  
Kish growled.  
  
"BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..."  
  
Kish finally snapped. "SHUT UP!" He threw Masha on the ground and stomped him.  
  
Ichigo giggled. "Funny alien."  
  
Kish settled down next to her. They looked into each other's eyes. Gazed into the other's souls and felt strongly compelled to join lips.  
  
Ichigo flushed. "Kish...I love-."  
  
"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"  
  
Kish screamed. "OH MY FRICKIN GOD! IT WON'T DIE!" Wraps Masha into Ichigo's sweater. "SUFFOCATE!"  
  
Ichigo giggled. "Silly Kish. He doesn't need oxygen."  
  
Kish sighed. "Ichigo...I love you."  
  
Ichigo looked into his eyes. "Kish...I..."  
  
Kish looked at her. "Yes?"  
  
Ichigo smiled. "SILLY MOFO! PROSTITUTES ARE FOR KIDS!"  
  
Kish face vaulted. "That's nice."  
  
Ichigo sat on top of Kish. "Guess what! I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Kish flushed. He hugged Ichigo to him. "I love you too."  
  
"Beep."  
  
"MASHA! SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
Kish and Ichigo looked up to see the elevator door open, and the rest of the Tokyo Mew Mew cast staring at them.  
  
Masaya wailed. "I FEEL SO BETRAYED!"  
  
Mint glared at him. "Shut UP. Nobody CARES."  
  
Tart just grinned.  
  
Ryou and Pie looked on with smug faces. "You lucky dog."  
  
Zakuro whacked Pie upside the head. "It's not enough that you bang pictures of me all night? You have to be a pervert?"  
  
Pie grinned. "You do the same to me."  
  
Zakuro dragged Pie away.  
  
Lettuce was covering Pudding's eyes.  
  
Pudding bounced up and down. "I WANNA SEE!"  
  
Keiichiro smiled. "We WERE going to celebrate your 7th week of going out with Masaya, but I'm guessing things have changed?"  
  
Ichigo just grinned. "Would you like us to get a room?"  
  
Kish stared at everyone. "Uh...heh...IT'S ALL HER FAULT! SHE CAME ONTO ME!"  
  
Ryou girnned. "We can all SEE that."  
  
Shinji: "Thanj GothicWolf for this story. She wrote it, and I edited and added lots of stuff. It was originally full blown humor. Kish was drunk in an elevator with Masaya who was bi. If I get enough reviews, I'll add a new chapter, and if you ask, I'll post the original story. But it was sooooo f- ed up. And KrysOfDeath, in the story, at the end...well, you'll see if I post it, but I think you'll enjoy it.  
  
GothicWolf: sulking  
  
Shinji: "Ignore her. Her grandpa's 'attack dog' 'mauled' her."  
  
GothicWolf: "In other words, A DAMN TOY POODLE LICKED ME UNTIL MY FREAKIN ARM WAS PRUNED UP!" Shinji: "Hee..she's barely 14 and she already has arthritus. Weird huh?"  
  
GothicWolf: "Shut up. Review and Die."  
  
Kish: "Or die."  
  
GothicWolf: stares at him  
  
Kish: "What's that look for?"  
  
GothicWolf: glomps Pie "You belong to KrysOfDeath, so I'll take you're older alien."  
  
Shinji: laughing head off  
  
GothicWolf: "What'syour deal?"  
  
Shinji: "You originally wrote PiesOfDeath."  
  
Kish: "...BWAHAHAAHAHA!: 


	2. Limo Ride PT1

Blue Knight stared at the little toy robot that sat across from him. "Sooo...your name is Masha?"  
  
"Beep."  
  
Blue Knight smiled. "You are awfully pretty."  
  
In Ryou's limo (shared with Rettasu) he was watching what was happening to Masha. "OMG! THAT BLONDE PERVERT IS HITTING ON MASHA!"  
  
Blue Knight smiled evilly at Masha. "Will you bear my children?"  
  
For the first time ever, little Masha found the strength for words. "WHAT THE HEY?!? I'm a robot you fag!"  
  
Blue Knight glomped Masha. "NO! EVERYTHING IS POSSIBLE WITH LOVE!"  
  
Ryou sighed. "Masha, use defense mechanism 4."  
  
Masha held up a picture and Blue Knight screamed and jumped out of the limo. Masha beeped happily, sounding like a censoring machine at an Eminem concert.  
  
Ryou sighed. "Glad that's over..."  
  
Rettasu poked Ryou. "What would happen if you told Masha to molest Masaya?"  
  
Ryou grinned. "Wanna try it?"  
  
They heard loud beeping noises from Masaya's limo. "What the freak?" Ryou switched to Masha vision. "OMG! POOR MASHA!"  
  
Rettasu fainted. Ryou tried to revive her, gave up, told Masha to use Defense Mechanism 4 again, and then went to sleep.  
  
Later, Rettasu asked what Defense Mechanism 4 was, and he held up a picture of Pai in the shower.  
  
Masha was later sent to an insane clinic, the Blue Knight was never found, because Masha buried him under a tree, Masaya was sent to jail for attempted rape of a robot, and Ryou...was later found guilty on charges of spying. But on the bright side, next chap is tons of KishXIchigo fluffiness. Don't ask how a boy writes fluff, it's a long story. 


	3. LimoRide PT2

Shinji: "Here's the new installment. It's...every Kish's dream I suppose....literally."  
  
Ichigo hit her head repeatedly on the window. "Ow...ow...ow...ow...ow...ow...ow..." She looked across at the sleeping alien. Aw...how cute.  
  
"Kish..." she whispered, shaking him. "Kish...wake up."  
  
The boy simply rolled over and returned to his dreams...which I will describe to you...wait for it...one more minute...lil longer...NOW!  
  
In Kish's Dreams  
  
Kish shivered with pleasure as the warm body touched his. "Ichigo...Ichigo..." Dream Kish opened his eyes. "AHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HEY ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
Masaya got off Kish. "Sorry...Thought this was Masha's dream." He walked out of the dream.  
  
Both dream and real Kish shivered. Nasty...Icky...  
  
"Kish?" said a soft female voice.  
  
He turned. "Ah...Ichigo..."  
  
She walked to him. "Kish...what will we name her?"  
  
"Eh?" Kish stared down at Ichigo who was holding a gently curved stomach. He sputtered. "Wha-? This completely sucks! At the end of my last dream, you were about to take em off, and now you're pregnant? Did I not sleep one night or something?"  
  
Ichigo smiled. "What are you talking about?" She took a pillow out from under her shirt. Then she made to pull her shirt off, when Kish was awakened by a warm body on his and lips locking his own.  
  
Fearing that the beginning of his dream was coming true, he opened his eyes. But instead he saw...Ichigo. She stared at him.  
  
"Wha-? Ichigo?" he said, completely oblivious to what had happened.  
  
She smiled. "So you and I aren't completely different. We are both (up to this point) still virgins. And it appears...we'll both lose that property right now."  
  
I will not go into details about what happened in that car...But let me tell you one thing...GOD KISH IS ONE LUCKY DOG!"  
  
So...nine months later, nothing happened cause right before the true thing started...Keiichiro opened the car door and both kids came toppling out. (Kish surprisingly not on top.)  
  
But, it did make Kish wonder one thing. HOW DID ICHIGO KNOW HE WAS STILL A VIRGIN?"  
  
Shinji: "Next chapter:"  
  
Kish: "What happens when you put a beautiful maodel and a purple haired prev alien in the back seat? But...is the alien the only perv? Or will the model surpass his sickness?"  
  
GothicWolf: "That was a pretty good summary..."  
  
Shinji: "And as for the sequel to the first chap...It's called The Morning After and it's not quite finished. And...for anyone who's read Writing and Life After Death, I'm working on a new Inu story and I was wondering if you think I'm a good enough writer where I should post it..." (sad look)  
  
GothicWolf: "Poor Shinji-kun..." (hug)  
  
Shinji: (grab)  
  
GothicWolf: (smack)  
  
Kish: "End." 


End file.
